


Wanted

by Spycethra



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Smut, Stalking, Twincest, Violence, jackothy, rhack - Freeform, rhackothy, rhysothy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycethra/pseuds/Spycethra
Summary: Rhys just has the worst of luck when it comes to people with ill intentions. He attracts all the baddies, creepers, and well… murderers. All he wants is to live peacefully with a cute boyfriend to call his own. So at the behest of his long time pen pals, the Lawrence twins, he decides to take the leap in moving to their area.
Oh, but the madness that will ensue might be a bit more than he bargained for.
Be careful what you wish for, Rhysie…





	1. Time for a Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> After consistent demands on Tumblr, I present Wanted on AO3. Enjoy.

  
_TLaw: Another bad guy, huh?_

Rhys sighed at the words on his screen as it seemed his pen pal was already well aware of his embarrassing predicament. Raising his fingers to the keys, he willed himself to reply.

RAtla: Yeah… He just wouldn’t stop following me around. I don’t get it.  
RAtla: Why does this keep happening?   
TLaw: Maybe you just need to relocate. 

Rhys frowned at the suggestion. Relocate? Why? Then again… the area wasn’t the best. It was cheap to live but the weirdo retention rate seemed higher than most which would explain the price. He tapped his fingers along the keys as he debated how to answer. He honestly wouldn’t be leaving much…

TLaw: We have room here if you need a place to crash until you can get yourself set up.

He ran his hand through his hair while eyeing the words intently. That… was very kind of Tim. Then again, Tim was always kind. But would Jack approve? Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn’t just up and leave. He still had… uh… Rhys honestly couldn’t think of anything. His lease was nearly up and he didn’t have a vehicle for his own anyway. Most of his stuff he could just ship over, and he’d already quit his current job due to his employer coming onto him… with a butter knife.

JLaw has entered the conversation.  
TLaw: Oh no.   
JLaw: oh no wat?   
TLaw: The adults are talking, Jack. And shouldn’t you be working?   
JLaw: no   
JLaw: yes   
JLaw: but rhysie is on   
JLaw: and i bet he missed me  
  
Rhys chuckled a little at that. Cue the brotherly spat in three… two…  
  
TLaw: Sure. But not more than he misses me.   
JLaw: your full of it   
TLaw: *You’re   
RAtla: *You’re   
JLaw: fuck you guys   
JLaw: namely rhys ;)   
TLaw: Ew. No. He doesn’t want any of that undoubtedly terrible transaction.   
JLaw: stfu tim   
JLaw: no ones talkin to you   
RAtla: I am.   
JLaw: D: rhysie   
TLaw: Currently blowing a raspberry at you, Jack.   
JLaw: suck my   
JLaw: wth   
JLaw: rhysie you movin?   
TLaw: Go awaaaay, Jaaack.   
  
Rhys shifted in his seat where he sat cross-legged in his swivel chair. He could take the shot… These guys seemed nice enough, and they’d been talking to one another for years now. Though… he’d never met them before. He’d seen their photos and they video chatted a few times before but…could he really intrude on them?  
  
JLaw: oh you sneaky prick  
JLaw: you were gonna have rhys move witout tellin me   
TLaw:   
JLaw: rhyyyyys!   
JLaw: move here!   
JLaw: ill take the best care of ya ;)   
JLaw: screw timtams   
JLaw: he cant even start a lawnmower   
TLaw: SHUT UP. That was ONE time.   
  
To hell with it. If he wanted to have a better life with a protective boyfriend and no more fear of having to carry pepper spray around with him then this was probably the only way. That or live in the arctic where no one would find him. He shuddered as he recalled one of his stalkers that would be very adamant about finding him anyway. He eyed his calendar that hung just beside his laptop on the wall.

“…It’s nearing that time again… He’ll definitely be back,” Rhys murmured with unease before turning his focus back to the computer.

The Lawrence twins were still bickering, as expected, which helped him regain his small smile. They were the only two to really understand his surreal situation. They didn’t start avoiding him or become weirded out like everyone else did. In fact, they stuck around longer than anyone else had. Rhys felt his smile waver at the thought. It was why he was mostly alone. People couldn’t handle his ungodly amount of stalkers and sociopaths that followed him about. It was like he was a walking lure to them.

He was a survivor though. He’d been kidnapped, held hostage in a basement/car trunk/house, tied to a bedpost/fence/ceiling fan, chased after, and sedated. It was remarkable how he maintained his upbeat attitude that one day things just had to turn around. Then again, he probably had the twins to thank for that. As much of an ass Jack could be, he could be really sincere at times when Tim wasn’t around. In truth, Rhys was pretty sure Jack would beat the hell out of anyone that would try to pull anything. Tim, on the other hand, was sweet and the more rational of the two. He saved Rhys a lot of financial hardship when his car was set ablaze by a loon that had been set off from Rhys not replying to his catcalls across the street. Literal catcalls. Like obnoxious meowing.

Yeah, he needed to get out of there.

RAtla: Okay, I’ll move down there. Are you guys sure you’re okay with this?  
JLaw: YES   
TLaw: Absolutely.   
JLaw: need help kiddo? i dont mind pickin ya up   
TLaw: Hell no. He’s taking a plane. I’m not crucifying him to suffering hours of your depraved dick jokes.   
JLaw: your just mad rhys likes them   
TLaw: *You’re   
RAtla: *You’re   
JLaw: nvm you can walk   
RAlta: Aww. Jack.   
JLaw has left the conversation.   
TLaw: He’s fine. And don’t worry about air fare. We’ll cover for you. Just get your stuff packed up ASAP.   
TLaw: You know it’s getting around that time again… 

Rhys felt his heart clench as he recognized exactly what Tim was referring to.    
He knew all too well. 

But if anyone was going to have his back, he knew it would be Jack and Timothy. They were the safest people he knew, so he knew he could trust them. Between them, there were no secrets.

* * *

 

“So, is he coming?” Jack asked with a huff before stabbing the pointed end of the shovel into the earth to lean on.

He was covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat but at least the autumnal night air was keeping him cool. Tim, on the other hand, continued to type away on his phone a moment longer before pocketing it with a knowing smile.

“Oh, Rhys is coming all right,” he replied to the older twin before walking over to rest his arm on Jack’s shoulder.

Tim leaned forward a tad to take a peek at the fresh grave his brother had just dug. He raised an angular brow in soft concern before nudging his sibling.

“Jack, that grave’s too shallow.”

“Then you dig it, princess.”

“No way. I dug the last one.”

“Then it’s fine,” Jack finished flatly before shoving Tim off him, miffed to have his grave-digging skills scrutinized.

“It’s not though… A heavy rain will turn up the body for sure.”

“Who caaaares, TimTams? Who’s gonna find it? Rhys?”

Tim cast another quiet glance over at the hole as Jack proceeded to pop the trunk of their car to remove their fresh kill from inside.

“Let’s hope not.”


	2. Everywhere You Go

The plane flight had been easy enough. The twins had taken turns keeping mindful tabs on the well-coiffed young man at nearly every stop. It would have been far more endearing had they not thought of him as a total damsel in distress. Rhys could handle himself after all.

In their texts, Timothy was more the worrywart. He fretted about Rhys getting pulled aside by some shady security guards for illegal cavity searches. Then there was Jack who threateningly insisted Rhys not enter any restrooms alone - unless within the plane itself.

Really now… He wasn’t _that_ helpless. 

Rhys set his small suitcase behind him on the escalator with a click as he produced his cell from his pocket. A smile had bloomed on his face as continued to scroll through their silly messages on his phone. He paused at one of Jack’s as it caught his eye.

_“JL: don’t make me tie you up and punish you with my-”_

The young man immediately flushed at the sight, rapidly flicking his thumb on the screen to scroll away from the incredibly NSFW text. He remembered the rest of _that_ message all too well while a heat teased at his groin. 

Rhys sighed from soft exasperation but still smiled a little down at the softly glowing phone screen. The older twin just had to send him that prior takeoff… Drumming his fingers against the moving rubber rail, Rhys steadied his heartbeat as he worked on calming himself down. There was no need to become a suspicious person so soon on his new adventure. 

But Jack could be so… _forward_ . Though it was always a joke with him. The Lawrence twins could be world class models if they felt like. To put it bluntly, Rhys was well aware that they were way out of his league. He still fantasized from time to time on a lonely night, but in all honesty, he knew where he truly stood. 

Then again… maybe he should have an incident with a creeper to incite the twin to follow up on his ‘threat.’ No. No. Bad idea, Rhys. Jack was obviously just _joking_ .   
Ha ha. Big kidder that guy… 

Rhys sighed regretfully again. If only he had a chance… but he couldn’t start thinking that way. The twins were very generous in letting him stay with him while knowing full well about the ‘time’ that was arriving. He needed to stay humble. 

Regardless, it wasn’t like Rhys was actually going to get kidnapped at an _airport_ . That was just silly. It was plenty secure. There were surveillance cameras everywhere, plenty of friendly security staff, and… the not-so-friendly kind - like the one currently eyeballing him beneath his hat. The man was bulky in size, which matched his occupation, but he seemed to be _waiting_ for the exhausted traveler near the end of the escalator. 

Rhys shifted awkwardly as the escalator delivered him straight towards the coarse-looking individual. The guy’s uniform hung on him strangely, like he wasn’t used to it. But what really sent up red flags were the man’s hands. They just kept clenching and unclenching over and over again.

The younger man quickly pocketed his cell phone, thinking it to be the reason for the other’s ire, but the man continued to watch him with disturbing intensity.  
Was this guy…? 

Rhys immediately tightened his grip on the handle of his suitcase as fear washed over him.

No, he was going to keep his cool. He had only just arrived. He was being paranoid. He had to be.

Shooting a nervous smile to the angry security guard, Rhys braced himself for a possible escape sprint anyway.

“Good afternoon, sir,” he mustered up as warmly as possible through a tremble of suspicion.

The overbearing man said nothing. He just stared without a single blink. The moving stairs weren’t exactly fast either. Weren’t his eyes drying out? Rhys chewed on his lower lip slightly.

The situation was quickly escalating beyond the usual weird to a hair-raising eeriness.

Which… uh.. wasn’t good.

The moment his feet hit the unmoving ground, he gifted the stressing security member a forced parting grin before launching into a determined power walk straight for baggage claim. A mantra revolved desperately in his head to _not_ end up kidnapped before meeting his friends. Rhys could only hope that they might already be there waiting for him. 

He stopped short of the unmoving baggage conveyor, taking a breather. He must’ve lost the man by now, but where were Jack and Timothy? They said they were already here…  
  
Rhys searched the small gathering crowd, whipping his head around with heightened urgency. No sign of them yet. Where were they? 

A sudden burning sensation aimed at the center of his back urged him to turn slowly. There was the security guard again… His hands still performing their threatening motion while livid, shadowed eyes bore into him. Rhys felt his pounding heart leap into his throat as he watched the man move as an insidious blur through the crowd.

So Rhys did what he was sure had to be the next best thing by bolting straight into the nearest restroom.

The little sign that indicated the men’s room loomed like a godsend as Rhys swerved inside, nearly toppling his suitcase in the process. Panting heavily, he made it in and cautiously backed away from the lone entrance. Certainly the strange guard would just assume he had a bad case of the runs or something… right?

With mirrored sinks to his right and the line of stalls and urinals to his left, Rhys started to calm down as the seconds ticked by with peace. Well-lit environment, other bystanders sure to walk in, and- and-

A creaking nearby cut his safety checklist short as he slid his uneasy gaze to the slow swing of an open stall.  
  
…There was the security guard with chest furiously heaving and gloved hands clenching at a far more incensed tempo.

His breathing was ragged as he took several long strides to pin the lithe man against the sink. Rhys' hips hit the counter with bruising strength as he was gruesomely choked out by two massive hands, rendering him unable to scream.  
  
The victim frantically clawed at the man’s face, already well aware of the appropriate weak points on an attacker, but to his horror… this guy _didn’t care_. It was as if he was possessed. Even as Rhys pressed his thumbs into his assailant’s open and crazed eyes, the man remained unfazed. This was impossible. No normal individual would react so unperturbed to getting their eyeballs squished into jelly.  
  
But this… This was one of _those_ encounters.  
  
The ones that tested his ability to cheat death each and every time…  
  
And with every moment, he grew ever closer to greeting the everlasting void.  
  
Rhys’ blood chilled as tears collected in his eyes. His adrenaline was pumped for naught as the security guy was just too much for him to physically overcome. In his futile struggle, he accidentally lost his footing which only worsened his current state. He lost the edge he had, leaving every advantage to his soon-to-be murderer.  
  
_But why?  
_  
Dark spots appeared in his vision, breaking the dam of regret inside him.  
  
If only they hadn’t taken his self defense kit at the security checkpoint…  
  
If only he took up Jack’s offer in just getting picked up…  
  
If only…  
  
A toilet flush across from them caught Rhys’ attention while the security guard only tightened his grip, even rattling him to hurry death’s arrival. The door swung open with a long creak as the impossible stepped out. Clad in a dark button-up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of tight fitting jeans, was none other than his impossible hero. The impeccable hair, cleft chin, and gear wrist tattoo were completely unmistakable.  
  
The Lawrence adjusted his belt with a sigh at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
It was Tim- Or was it Jack? Rhys strained to look but the lack of oxygen was _really_ getting to him. His watering vision blurred what came next.  
  
A few quick steps, the sound of crunching bone, and the sweet release of his windpipe later, Rhys found himself caught in the arms of his unexpected savior.  
  
“How’d I know this would happen?” His friend remarked with an unusual calmness before protectively lifting the trembling guest up to sit up on the counter.   
  
Rhys leaned back, still eyeing that handsome face lacking any real emotion. He blinked away his tears, wiping them on the back of his sleeve to see better. Still, the friend in front of him remained indistinguishable from his brother.  
  
Timothy? …Or Jack? 

The twin flicked his gaze to the groaning security guard on the floor, clearly sporting a broken nose that was spurting grossly with blood and snot. He seemed like he was now trying to crawl away in retreat but Jack/Tim wasn’t having that as he stomped cruelly on the perpetrator’s ankle, eliciting a sickening crack followed by a barbaric growl.

It really was one of _those_ . The ones that never seemed entirely there… The ones that seemed like they belonged in a Stephen King novel rather than real life. 

But why _here_ ? Was this a mistake? Should he turn tail and go back…? Rhys’ head was spinning with doubt. 

But… go back where? There was nowhere else to go now…

His self-torment may have become evident to his friend as Rhys felt a gentle caress of his cheek, returning his attention to the present.

“Sit tight, Rhys. I’ll handle this.”

He felt a quick series of pats against his thigh, full of reassurance, before the warm touch went away. Rhys leaned back into the mirror with a shudder while closing his eyes. The sound of a violent scuffle caused him to tense but he refused to watch. Instead he reached blindly for the tissues that stuck out from an opening atop the counter, quickly wiping his face.

Why bother to see? It wasn’t as if he was in any condition to stop his friend anyway… not that he really wanted him to.

Rhys touched the smarting flesh of his throat with trembling fingers, still thoroughly shook up. Suddenly, he heard the sound of _dragging_ and his eyes flew open to find his friend hoisting the unconscious security guard into a stall before angrily kicking the door shut with the both of them inside. 

His mouth fell open at the sight. He should say something. Giving the guy a beat down was one thing but what was this?

Rhys moved his tongue but it stalled at the first syllable. Should he call Timothy or Jack?

God, here his best friend was doing heaven knows what to this guy and Rhys was struggling with how he would cope with the embarrassment of calling him the wrong name… Rhys finally trusted his legs enough to slide off the counter as he started to near it tentatively.

And then…  
  
“What is _taking_ you so long? We’re gonna miss, Rhys! And- Rhys?” The other twin greeted with brows raised in surprise.  
  
A smile started to form on the other twin’s face until he noticed the knocked over luggage, puffy red eyes, and trembling. That very same handsome face immediately changed to that of serious concern. He was in the same style as Jack only his shirt was white. Rhys might’ve mustered a smile if he’d just gotten a grip on himself already. It was classic of them to dress alike with only the slightest differences. 

“Woah, woah, woah. What happened?” He demanded gently while quickly reaching his friend’s side, carefully examining the red marks forming on Rhys’ neck.

“Rhys, who the _hell_ did this to you?” 

“Ugh… The things I _do_!” Called the other twin from inside the stall before climbing out from the top.  
  
Rhys watched him in disbelief as the Lawrence then tossed his legs over the stall walls, even sticking the landing with a curt look of pain before shaking it off. He was showing off. Definitely Jack. 

“Rhysie, Rhysie, _Rhysie_ ,” he tsked as he briskly went to the sink to wash his far too bloodied hands. 

“ _Again_?” Inquired the twin gently touching Rhys’ neck to further examine the injury. 

“Yeah, _again_ ,” came the gruff reply of the other. 

That was Jack. It had to be. And the one in front of him was Timothy… Or so Rhys was going to pretend it was this way until one of them mentioned the other’s name.

Rhys stared grimly as the bloody water swirled down the drain. There was a question that gnawed at him, but he felt it too impolite to ask of the one that came to his rescue. The silence that resonated from within the stall, however, pressed him to ask it anyway.

“He’s, uh, still… alive, right?” he finally piped up with a strained squeak.

The Lawrence twins both eyed him silently before ‘Jack’ chuckled to himself as he dried his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've waited a week to post this up but I know some folks have been waiting for it patiently to be up here. So there ya go. Parts 2 and 3 are combined into Chapter 2.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

“I guess. I suppose? Does it really matter?” ‘Jack’ pulled away from the sink after turning the plastic knobs shut to give a pointed stare of distaste at their guest.

“Ugh, you left some,” ‘Tim’ groaned in annoyance as he crossed the threshold between himself and his sibling to retrieve some paper towels.

He passed a few to his oblivious brother before returning to the stall to wipe the bloody handprints Jack had left atop the stall door. Oh, this was definitely Timothy for sure. Rhys had no doubt about it. Which was a little humorous considering that he was the younger twin by a few seconds but still always the one cleaning up his older twin’s mess.

“Seriously, where would you be without me?” Jack asked both of them with a suggestive waggle of his brows, trying to lighten the mood - too soon as always.

“Without a pain in the ass?” Timothy gruffly replied as he crumbled the bloodied paper towels before tossing them in a nearby wastebasket by the sinks.

“Oh, ha ha. You’re a real riot.”

Rhys coughed a little as he tried to ease his throat back into regular operation. He wanted to touch it but there was no preventing the bruising. Besides, there were more pressing matters.

Like the pressing question of if the twins had done this sort of thing before…

“Um… so.. he is alive?” Rhys asked again while moving to pick up his bag but both of the twins surprised him by grabbing a shoulder each, pushing him back until they pinned him to the far wall.

He gaped back at the (handsomely) upset pair of faces, filled with uncertainty for their intentions. They watched him so intensely that he couldn’t help but squirm. What was going on?

“Shit… He really got ya.” Voiced Jack with unforgiving malice as he carefully reached out to trace Rhys’ reddened skin.

“Why didn’t you listen?” whined Timothy with a slight pout while cupping Rhys’ cheek a moment from the other side, sliding the hand up through his auburn locks comfortingly.

“I told you about-”

“This is exactly why-”

“G-Guys, guys!” Rhys exclaimed while raising his hands up defensively while his face was ablaze from the intimate contact he was receiving, “I-I can’t understand when you both talk at once.”

The pair of siblings frowned at one another, wishing the other would just shut up but it would never work out that way. They were both too stubborn.

Finally Rhys piped up again, “…I’m sorry… I forgot. I just didn’t expect it so soon after landing you know?”

The twin brothers exchanged glances again before eyeing Rhys. Their slight glowering had morphed into that of a devious mischief that Rhys embarrassedly realized was making his pants grow tight at the mere sight. Ugh. He was just _assaulted_ by a borderline _monster_ and now he was thinking about _that_?

“Then make it up to us,” suggested Jack haughtily with a smirk as he cupped the side of Rhys’ face as well.

“M-Make it up to you?” Rhys repeated back dumbly, mind spinning.

No, Rhys. They don’t mean _that_ way. They can’t… mean that.. way. His mind slowed as Tim’s hand caressed his face as well, thumb toying with his bottom lip.

“That’s right. Remember our little game?” Tim pressed with a soft tone that sent shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“Actually you haven’t said either of our names yet. Right?” Jack reminded him with a predatory grin.

“That’s right,” Timothy agreed while nodding appreciatively.

“Remember our little wager?”

The brothers loomed over him with lust consuming the air around them. Rhys could barely breathe. Those smug smirks w-were just a joke. They wouldn't… They seriously… They weren’t…

Rhys cheeks burned with embarrassment. This was going magnificently. He undergoes one of those eerie attacks on his life in an airport restroom and now he was already daydreaming about being possibly double-teamed by his friends. Ugh, he was a terrible person…

“I-I remember. I-If I guess right then-” But the twins wouldn’t let him finish as they leaned in closer like a pair of wolves on their cornered prey.

“But if Rhysie guesses _wrooong_ …”

“We get to have our _fun_.”

“Isn’t that right, _Rhysie_?”

Rhys felt himself going weak at the knees. It was hard overcoming them when they spoke in unison like that. So instead he gave an acquiescing nod while biting his lip.

Jack on the right. Timothy on the left.

…Right?

There was no backing out now. Rhys took a mental breath as he looked to the one on his right.

Here goes nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile AO3! Eyyyy! *waves* So silly me forgot to post this chapter... So this'll come up along with Chapter 4 (though on Tumblr it's called 5.)   
> Anywho, thank you for your love and support! Still seeing people like this was... really, really cool.   
> I have a load of Wanted snippets on Tumblr if you guys feel like checking that out!  
> Love ya!  
> Ciaaao~!


	4. Chapter 4

 

After his ‘episode’ at the airport, the dark burdening curse of his unexplainable dilemma resumed its macabre existence beneath his skin. It was as if it gave off a perfectly recognizable scent solely through his pores - only detectable by the frightening, broken minds that constantly attempted to seize him for their own.

Sleep had been impossible to find, up until it wasn’t.

Rhys felt a careful yet firm tug on his shoulder, surprising him from an unrecalled slumber. He sat straighter in his suddenly unfamiliar surroundings. He was now in someone’s living room, but his memory was too fogged for the details as to he arrived there.

The unknown being’s hand was still clasped to him. The contact chilling him to the core.

As if sensing his terror, the person released him without a sound and his world proceeded to slow down to the tempo of a reaper’s march. Worry clamored inside him like cymbals beaten senselessly together. His possible captor was rounding the leather couch that he was on.

He dared not turn to find to whom the hand belonged. Instead he was already scanning the living room for an escape route. Though he mostly found the disturbing indication of it being nighttime beyond its locked windows. The footsteps nearing him sounded ever more daunting with every heavy step upon the hardwood floor.

How much time had passed since he arrived?

His question scarcely survived more than a few jarring seconds as a pair of strong arms encircled his shoulders from just behind the couch. Rhys tensed with despair. His captor had left for something and returned, and Rhys still had no recollection of the past several hours. His fingers dug desperately into his thighs as he quickly searched with just his eyes for anything he could potentially convert into a weapon.

“Still having nightmares, cupcake?”

Rhys blinked with surprise from where he sat, relaxing slightly despite feeling mostly stumped. He could feel Jack’s chin rest itself atop his head in a jeering sort of way.

The visitor ducked his head down slightly, feeling embarrassed for not to having noticed Jack's intoxicatingly masculine cologne from the start. His overwhelming fear had somehow managed to blot away any notion of him being safe. It was a strange feeling as his uneasiness still struggled to leave him, as if still warning him of an unseen danger.

Unwilling to let his scare get the best of him, Rhys did his best just to relax in Jack’s protective (and slightly possessive) hold. Rhys shuddered out the excess of his adrenaline, gasping out by mistake as he had been incidentally holding his breath the entire time.

“Nightmares it is then,” Jack concluded for him with a slight huff before rocking the both of them side to side, “Rhyyyys. You just got heeerrreee. Stop worrying so much!”

Rhys could already picture the carefree look in the other’s face, but he wasn’t about to condemn it. He’d been paranoid again - which was natural considering his not so normal history with being kidnapped by all sorts of _unique_ characters. But with Jack's ridiculous attempt at consoling him, he couldn't help but break into a shy smile.

“So… do you do this to everyone you invite over?”

“Only the good looking ones,” Jack replied casually with a suggestive nuzzle before gifting Rhys with a surprise bite to his ear.

“J-Jack!”

A snicker teased Rhys’ eardrums as his friend’s arms slid from his slim shoulders.

“Hahaha! If only you could’ve seen how stiff you got just now! Ahhh. All right, cupcake, I'm only messing with you. You can calm down now, but it is good to see you out of that gloom and doom mood you were wearing a second ago. I swear, you sleep better than most corpses do. Well, before you start with the whole tossing and turning thing…”

Jack jumped over the back of the couch with ease while sliding his arm back around Rhys’ shoulders, tugging the auburn haired man into him so that their sides pressed firmly together. Jack’s warmth enveloped him like a superheater while his musk made it difficult for Rhys to think straight. He decided to surrender, however, as he relaxed into his friend whilst inhaling soft breaths.

“I fell asleep?”

“You bet your sorry ass. I was bored the entire drive back. Because,” Jack’s arm then coiled around Rhys tighter, “ _-someone_ was too busy snoozing away in the back seat.”

Rhys eyed him in confusion before staring off to the side, doing his best to recollect the fragments of memory that he lost.

“Was I out for that long?”

“For _ages_. I could’ve finished a novel and made it a movie by the time you-” Jack noticed Rhys’ sudden wince, causing him to change tactics in his delivery, “I mean... you only woke up long enough to walk out of the damn air terminal before passing out again on the drive here.”

His voice had lightened up in its agitation but only slightly.

“Which was super _rude_ , by the way. You should really consider making that up to me. After all, I am your _hero_.”

Desperate flashes of the security guard scalded Rhys’ vision as he slowly touched his neck for confirmation. Jack watched every motion carefully from where he sat. His eyes seemed particularly interested in other man’s throat as well. As Rhys’ fingers grazed it, he turned to Jack, as if wanting the older man to admit the unspoken. Though in reality, Rhys actually was at a loss for what to say.

“Something the matter, kiddo?” Jack’s eyes hadn’t wandered from where Rhys was still tentatively pressing at his skin in search of bruises.

Jack almost seemed entertained by it all as a smile creeped along side his question.

But Rhys reassured himself that Jack was only trying to help ease his nerves… He was his friend after all. A highly attractive, clever, and hot tempered friend but a friend nonetheless. And Rhys had already made the near mistake of attacking him out of pure paranoia. He didn’t want to mess up this new beginning when it barely even started.

“N-Not really… I…”

“Rhysie, what’ve we talked about before? If you’re gonna come down here with us, then you gotta be more open. We’re a team here, baby.”

A soft guilt curled around him much like his blanket did. Jack was right. Rhys couldn’t just bottle these things up anymore, but he didn’t want to seem like a trauma victim trapped in phony flashbacks either.  

“Did… something happen... at the airport?” he finally asked as he fiddled with the softness of the blanket.

“Did something happen? Like what? When those babes totally tripped over themselves to get a selfie with me?” Jack offered with a pleased smirk before, “Ooh, you were so jealous. I could totally tell.”

Rhys frowned at the accusation but moreso over the fact that he couldn’t remember what Jack was talking about. He could barely even remember what the inside of the airport looked like when he arrived.

“Or wait, wait, wait. What about that time my idiot sibling thought he was doing you a favor by waiting for your luggage, but I just stole you away to the parking garage. Ha ha! Tim was royally pissed, but it was so worth it. Wouldn’t you agree, pumpkin?”

“Um…” Rhys could sense the mood change but he couldn’t fathom as to why.

Danger pricked at his neck, causing the tiny hairs to rise in time with his anxiety.

“Ohhh… Now I know _exactly_ what you wanna talk about.”

Jack had begun to lean forward with an expression of satisfaction far too attractive for Rhys to stare directly at as he quickly dipped his eyes downward.

It did little to prevent Jack’s advance as he was close enough to nearly press his forehead into Rhys’. His sensualized cologne made it even harder for Rhys to concentrate on his mysterious feelings of dread as another unwanted feeling coiled inside him - an inappropriate heat collecting in his groin. His knees shifted uncomfortably together, praying Jack wouldn’t notice how easily excitable he was.

“Rhysie, you’re referring to _when you kissed me._ You little minx, you. Honestly, I didn’t expect such boldness out of you, but hey, like hell if I’ll complain.”

Rhys’ face blazed as he tried to deny such a venture but partial flashes, awakened from Jack’s closeness, broke from the depths of his memory. He remembered being aggressively pinned out of view to the side of some random van, the traveling hands groping across his exposed skin, and the stimulating hand around his neck. Rhys’ eyes flicked up for just a moment to see his friend’s lips, instantly recalling the heat of that mouth on his own… for a _very_ long time. And all while Jack’s hands experimented with his every reaction just as a musician would tune an instrument.

As erotic as the images and sensations were, however, the only crippling downside was that he couldn’t remember was how it ended.

Though it did little to distract him from the fact that he had made out with his friend/friend’s brother/ friend’s twin on the very first day. Rhys still couldn’t muster a single word to say. But at least the terror of getting attacked again seemed further and further away. The mystery of his injury was finally put to rest as it felt more like a nightmare rather than reality - especially considering Jack’s lack of mentioning it.

Which speaking of Jack…

Rhys flicked his eyes up to see the other man’s conniving smirk again before turning away once more in embarrassment. Had he really just made out with Jack? Why couldn’t he remember how it started? He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling more foolish by the second.

“Rhysie, what’s the matter? I didn’t take you to be the blushing bride type.”

“I-I’m not! I just… It was too soon. I-”

“Now, buttercup, don’t go breaking my heart and start telling me that you didn’t enjoy every last bit.”

Rhys chewed his lip, too mortified to answer. He had too many unanswered questions. How could he be missing so much information? Had the attack even happened? Did he make it up? Had he drank too much on the plane? He could have sworn he just had a single mixed drink to ease his flying jitters. Instead, he somehow blacked out. But that didn’t change the fact that his body was already aching to relive those very physical memories.  

Pieces were still pouring through which had him squirming where he sat. The taste of Jack’s mouth on his own. The press of his undeniable arousal into Rhys’ hip. The way Jack’s hands controlled everything, allowing Rhys the freedom not to think and be dominated only.

“I can tell you’re thinking about it right now… You know… if you want, I _suppose **we**_ could let you have another taste.”

Rhys’ imagination went wild in attempting to determine what ‘taste’ that was as well as what Jack had meant by ‘we.’ He buried himself as far as he could into the couch, sinking low, as he tried to consider just how far they’d truly gone in that parking garage.

“All you gotta do is close those eyes and open wide, sweetheart,” Jack coaxed with a voice clearly meant for bedroom use only.

Rhys could feel himself melting away as Jack’s hand cupped at his cheek - up until an angry voice slit through the mood.

“JACK, that’s enough.”

Rhys abruptly turned to find Timothy storming in the living, carrying a dark washcloth as he furiously dried his hands. With stern look, incapable of forgiveness, Tim tossed the strange cloth at Jack - who deftly caught it without so much as a glimpse in his sibling’s direction. He seemed far too involved in ruining Rhys’ crumbling sexual barriers to care for anything Tim had to say at this point.

“Busy here, TimTams,” Jack answered warningly while instead tending to Rhys’ delicate jawline, “You can get your turn once I’m through.”

“T-Turn?”

Rhys tried to look between them but Jack’s hand kept his head firmly still.

“Or you could just give all his turns to me,” Jack suggested casually before taking a quick glance at the cloth in his hand.

His expression changed dramatically. His usual cocky grin dropped almost instantly while his gaze hardened on the cloth. He was entirely different. It was a look Rhys had never experienced before… and Tim was wearing it too.   

“I think you have some _responsibilities_ to attend to,” insisted Timothy with a level of seriousness that had Rhys feeling nervous all over again.   

Jack’s usual demeanor was diminished just from that single statement.

“Are you _sure_ about that, TimTams? Rhys and I were about to get well acquainted again and I just-”

“It can’t _wait_ , Jack. I think your _opportunity_ might’ve found _the door_.”

A grunt of disgust escaped the older man before he forced himself from his confused conquest - still shifting awkwardly on the couch. Rhys expected Jack to spit some sort of rebuttal, but surprisingly, Jack seemed to forget the two of them entirely, simply darting heatedly for what Rhys assumed was the front door.

It slammed indicating his departure which left Rhys even more confused and frustrated than he had been moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay. Much longer than that last part. I know. XD  
> More meat too. *ahem*   
> Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> https://spycethra.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone and their love for this tale. And a big shout out to aceofhearts77177 on Tumblr for proofreading this for me. Magnificent eye.  
> Till next time.  
> Tatty bye!


End file.
